Her life through her eyes
by miss bubblegum
Summary: Jessie, from the first trainride to the day she died. all in her point of view, nothing cut out. If you have any ideas, feel free to conatct me. Oc is from my story 'the past friend'. title may change.
1. On the train

_**A/N: Ok, I didn't expect to write this. I just want 2,000 views on my stories this month. Im only about 200 short, so I am gonna start writing this story. Please give me your feedback.**_

_**)%$##$^#*^&$%(&*_)(&*(*^%$&#$^%#&^%$^(&^*)*&%^$^#$^^$%#*^I%&(&^**_

"How do you think we are supposed to get onto the platform?" my parents asked each other.

"Dare you to run into it Jessie." My little brother said to me.

I grinned and ran full speed at the brick wall between platforms 9 and ten

I braced for the impact, to have my stuff go everywhere, and get yelled at by my parents for being silly.

The impact never came. Instead, I ran right through the wall. I was so surprised; I kept running until I hit a tall blond guy.

I quickly recovered after that.

I ran as quickly as I could go away from him, but this time avoided hitting anyone.

Soon enough, I found a place far enough away from the guy for him not to find me. So my stuff was put onto the train and I said goodbye to my family. Then a dilemma was reached. I couldn't figure out where to sit. So finally I decided to pick a compartment with someone who didn't look like he was going to beat me up.

I opened the door and sat down.

The boy turned and looked at me.

"Do I know you?"

I turned and looked at him and smiled. This was going better than expected. I thought for sure he was going to tell me to leave immediately.

"No, but I'm sitting in here anyway. My name's Jessica Levine and my favorite colors are red and black." I should at least make myself memorable.

He looked a bit confused now.

"Ok then… I'm Sirius. I'm also your favorite color. Sirius Black. What's your blood type?"

Now I was confused.

"AB positive." I said to him, confused to why he would ask in the first place. Was he going to take a blood sample from me or something? Maybe he would clone me. Now, that would be interesting.

"No, I mean are you a pureblood?" What the heck was a pureblood?

"What's a pureblood?"

"So you're a muggleborn." He looked like he answered a very important question. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why didn't you ask that in the first place?" I demanded from him.

He apparently decided to avoid the question.

"You have a funny accent, whereare you from?"

Well, that was rude.

"I'm from America. And I don't have an accent, you do," I informed him.

"Yes you do have an accent!"

"NO I DON'T!"

And then we kept arguing until he left to go sit in another compartment.

I gave him about half an hour to find a good place to sit and relax without me before I sought him out to annoy him and whoever he was sitting with.

When I found him, he was sitting with a black haired boy with glasses.

When I burst in (making quite the entrance if I do say so myself) both of them looked up.

"Who are you?" Sirius' friend asked with a frown

"I'm Jessica Levine and my favorite colors are red and black. Who are you?" I replied happily and fearlessly, taking a seat opposite Sirius' friend

"James Potter. So, what are your favorite types of sweets?" He said, trying to make conversation.

"Pixy-Stix, Milky Way, M&Ms, and Hershey bars."

"Never heard of them. Are you a muggleborn?"

"Yes, what else would I be?" I asked somewhat defensively, folding my arms across my chest, pouting.

"I don't know, a half blood?"

"Ok, what the hell is up with the whole 'blood' business?" I burst out suddenly and my face reddened in frustration at the racism of them.

"Why can't we just call all girls witches and all the guys wizards? Its frickin' confusing and kinda racist!"

"I did not understand a word you just said." James said with a laugh, leaning further back in his chair. I sighed as if it was extremely obvious and took a deep breath as though I was preparing to speak to an extremely stupid person.

"Ok then, let me dumb it down for you. Why do you and him," I gestured to Sirius, "call people by 'blood'?"

"It was how we were raised and it's kinda late to change habits now." Sirius interjected, probably a little annoyed that I had seemingly taken an immediate dislike toward him.

"I don't care." I huffed, but it was easy for them to see that I was no longer mad at them.

At that point the trolley came around and the witch asked us if we wanted anything. James and Sirius got a lot of sweets and I decided to help them eat them. Then two new guys walked in and sat down with us. The first was tall and wiry with brown hair and a friendly, but nervous, smile on his face. The other, who waddled along behind him like he was trying to hide, was small and fat with a short mop of sandy curls.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin," said the first and then indicated to the boy only partially hidden behind his back, "This is Peter Peti-"

Remus didn't get to finish because that was when my sugar rush began. I was running around, jumping up and down and laughing hysterically.

Sirius Joined me. He started to jump around laughing hysterically as well. Everyone was starting to realize that we were both secretly insane, but we were having so much fun that neither of us cared. In the end we all became friends (Well, I refused to be friends with peter; he gives me this bad vibe).

Then I poured pumpkin juice down James' front, because I didn't like it and there was nothing better to do with it, besides, it made him look like he threw up. He didn't appreciate it very much. And when I found out Remus hadn't ever had chocolate before, I forced him to eat some. He loved it.

Near the end of the train ride, we all sought out our fellow first years and did some funny stuff with them. There was a food fight, and about seven of us (including me) got covered in candy. We were the shields for our fellows. Then some upperclassmen a**holes started hexing us. Almost all of us got hit.

Once we were all on the lake, the few of us that weren't hexed or covered in food were pushed overboard, because it wasn't fair if they get to be completely comfortable. I was pushed overboard as well, as the whole 'rallying the first years' thing was my idea.


	2. The Great Hall

_**A/N: sorry for not updating in so long. I was doing other things. Like watching South Park. And reading manga. And watching South Park. And sleeping. And watching South Park. And swimming at swim meets. And doing karate. And texting my friend. And talking about South Park. And moving and getting my computer taken away because I was getting bad grades, and being scared my ghosts.**_

_**Please review or message me cuz I'm lonely!**_

So, after I managed to get back into my boat (with no help from Sirius, who was the one who pushed me in the first place, we arrived at a rocky shore thingy. The guy who was leading us (who I must say was HUGE!) knocked on the door and this lady opened it. She was apparently going to be one of our teachers.

"Hey," James whispered, "I know who that is, that's Professor McGonagall. She's really strict."

"Like I care," I whispered back

Professor McGonagall was taking in the mess of all of us, and did a double take when she saw me.

I was hexed, soaked to the bone, completely covered with chocolate and Bertie botts every flavor beans, and also had a chocolate frog jammed up my nose_. _

"What's your name young lady?"

"It's Jessica Levine! I heard your name was professor McGonagall, but that's kind of hard to remember, so can I call you by a nickname?"

"No."

"You need a nickname," I decided, ignoring her negative response, "Now, what would be a good nickname for you?"

"It should be Minnie!" James yelled out, and I grinned

"Your name will be Minnie from now on, got it?" I told Minnie.

She didn't answer, and lead us to a big room. It had floating candles everywhere, and all the older kids were sitting at four tables.

Then a really old looking and dirty hat was brought out. Then it moved and started singing.

I wasn't listening to the song, I was looking at the TALKING HAT. I wondered how it could talk and how old it was and how on earth it got so dirty.

By the time I was done wondering Sirius' name was called, and he walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. After a second the hat yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent for a moment. Then James and me looked at each other then started cheering as loud as we could. I even added some whistles.

Remus and Peter caught on after a second and started cheering too. Slowly people at the Gryffindor table started clapping, starting with a pair of ginger twins.

Sirius sat down next to a redheaded boy talking about airplanes to his exaspersted girlfriend across from him.

"No Arthur, I have no clue how they stay up."

Soon enough It was my turn. I casually walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head.

_How does this work anyway?_

**I can see all your thoughts and judge what house you should be in.**

"Ahh! The hat can read my mind!" I screamed and immedeatly took it off my head.

Everyone looked at me funny then they all started laughing.

"Its not funny!"

"Miss Levine, put the hat back on so it can sort you."

"But Minnie, I don't want to!"

She walked over to me and put the hat on my head and held it there until I was sorted. Into Gryffindor.

I sat next to Sirius In the spot he made for the huffy ginger girl earlier.

"So, we just sit here until everyone is sorted?" I asked Sirius.

"Pretty much."

"I have cards in my pocket, wanna play war?"

"How do you play?"

As I explained the rules of war, Remus sat across from us, and since he also had a deck of cards in his pocket, we put them all together to make a big deck and when James Joined us I explained the rules of war and we epicly played 4 way war. Peter watched.

When the time came to go to the common room, we all got up and followed the 5th year in charge of us.

So we walked, and walked, and walked, to the tower.

I thought my legs were going to fall off. Wanting to be carried, I sized up the boys. Peter was the fattest and shortest, he's no use. James is barely taller than Peter, and looks too scrawny, he can't carry me either.

Remus and Sirius were big enough to carry me so I compared them. And realized they were both probably strong enough.

Then I had to decide which one I would want to carry me.

"Hey Sirius, my legs are getting tired, will you carry me?" I asked him with my best helpless face.

"If you teach me all the betting card games you know."

"Deal" And with that I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride.

"The password is _Fortuna Major._" The prefect with the blonde hair told us.

The portrait of the fat lady swung open.

"Girls go up those stairs. Boys go up those stairs," The prefect said pointing.

"Goodnight dear friend!"

"Goodnight!"

I said a melodramatic farewell till morning with Sirius and James, then went up to my dorm. I saw 3 girls in there. There was an empty bed I figured was mine too.

"Hi, I'm Jessie! Who are you guys?"

"Well as you said during the foodfight on the train I'm the 'fussy stuck up ginger bitch'"

"I'm Alice Prewet. You're the girl who had to have the sorting hat held on her head right?"

"Yes I am." I told her proudly."

"So crazy girl I'm tired, and my names marlene. The fussy ginger is called lily by the way. We need to sleep now."

So I Gladly jumped onto my bed, realized that Baby Doll (the doll I've had since I was a baby and can't sleep without) was still in my trunk. I dug through my stuff and she was naturally at the bottom.

I left my trunk open with my stuff falling out held babydoll and collaped onto my bed and immedeatly fell asleep.

I had an odd dream, of a girl with frizzy brown hair and buck teeth coming into this room, setting up a calendar that read

September 1st 1991

And then she fell asleep in a bed the exact same place mine is now.

_**A/N: Yes, another authors note. There are a lot of hidden referances in this chapter. If you can find them and are the first to review with them or review with the most, you will get a shoutout or a pick your own reward kind of thing.**_


End file.
